


Do you love me?

by Dashi_Schwarzung



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bulls!Kagami, Cavaliers!Aomine, M/M, Marriage Proposal, mención de lemon, spoilers de Last Game
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dashi_Schwarzung/pseuds/Dashi_Schwarzung
Summary: ¿Cuán original puede ser una propuesta de matrimonio?Kagami sabrá aprovechar bien las cámaras con transmisiones a nivel nacional





	

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, haré muchas menciones de la canción "Do you love me? de The.Contours" así que si tienen oportunidad de buscarla, será mucho mejor para entender bien.la historia.  
> Debo decir que desde que en el grupo de fb se posteó un video, no pude sacarlo de mi mente y tuve que convertirlo en un fic.  
> Aproveché la oportunidad del crossover de KNB con la NBA para escribir, y los spoilers de la película que salió recién (de la cual sólo leí la reseña, imaginándome la situación)
> 
> No, ésta vez no hay lemon, la verdad es que me pareció que quedaba mejor sin lemon xD
> 
> Aun así espero que disfruten la lectura c:

 

 

**..::Do you love me?::..**

**.:.**

**.**

 

 

Iban a bordo del auto deportivo de Daiki; habían pasado unos minutos después de las 4 de la tarde y el ambiente no se sentía tan cálido como lo indicaba la temporada.  
Se dirigían hacia el estadio de los Bulls, donde Kagami jugaría su próximo partido.  
El peliazul conducía el auto en tercera velocidad, mientras escuchaba cómo uno de los pies de su novio y acompañante, pegaba contra el suelo.

Era un sonido insistente, y vaya que se estaba cansando de eso.  
—Tch. Joder, Taiga. ¿Quieres dejar de estar tan nervioso? — Habló fuerte, sin despegar su vista del camino frente a él.  
—¿Nervioso? Claro que no estoy nervioso, tonto. — Fue el reclamo que el pelirrojo le dio.  
Por supuesto que no iba a decir que estaba muy nervioso por el partido que disputaría ese día… después de todo si los Bulls no ganaban ese juego, podían olvidarse de pasar a la segunda etapa de los playoffs…  
—Tu nerviosismo me está poniendo nervioso a mí. — Habló Daiki, después suspirando.

Debía decir que el que Taiga estuviera ansioso ya era algo típico en él, sin embargo… ésta vez, esos sentimientos negativos del pelirrojo iban más allá que de costumbre…

Era bien cierto que Kagami, antes de un partido importante, no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que al día siguiente aquellos ojos se veían cansados y más rojos de lo normal…  
Daiki no podía decir que no sufría cuando a Kagami le daba insomnio, pues el pelirrojo se movía demasiado en la cama, tanto, que muchas veces, para no molestar al moreno, tenía que tratar de dormir en el sofá.

—¿Por qué estás nervioso, idiota? De cualquier forma ustedes ganarán, no Boston. — Trató de animarlo, sin embargo, no iba a decir en voz alta que el partido que el equipo de Taiga jugaría sería por demás difícil. Además de que Midorima Shintarou jugaría para el equipo contrario, y vaya que el peliverde era un contrincante de temer.  
—Daré mi mayor esfuerzo. — Finalizó el pelirrojo, sin responder debidamente al comentario hecho anteriormente por el moreno.

La pequeña plática culminó cuando Kagami apretó un par de botones del reproductor de música, buscando una canción en específica que estaba guardada en la memoria del aparato.  
Aomine no se negó a escuchar cualquier canción que pudiera poner su novio, después de todo, si la música lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse, mucho mejor.

Tan pronto como inició la melodía, supo que era esa misma que Kagami había puesto por un par de semanas y que ya hasta se sabía de memoria.  
Eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que Kagami pensó que su nerviosismo se iría si comenzaba a cantar la canción con esa voz grave que tenía.

—“Do you love me? I can really move. Do you love me? I’m in the groove” — Empezó a cantar el pelirrojo, mirando a Aomine y señalándolo mientras bailaba sobre el asiento. El conductor sabía que la ansiedad de su novio le provocaba hacer cosas extrañas, y ni loco lo detendría ésta vez… no cuando Taiga se notaba tan gracioso…

Un intento de risa salió de los labios del moreno, sin embargo, no debía distraerse, estaban a punto de llegar al estadio de los Bulls, pero vaya que el pelirrojo estaba haciendo de todo por sacarle una sonrisa.  
—“Do you love me? Do you love me? Now that I can dance? Watch me now”

En la última estrofa, el peliazul no pudo soportarlo más y soltó la carcajada al escuchar cómo el pelirrojo trataba de imitar la voz rasposa del vocalista del grupo.  
—¡No te burles de mí, tonto! — Gritó Kagami, siendo contagiado por la risa fuerte de su novio.  
Claro que su petición no fue escuchada, pues Aomine no dejó de reír en un par de minutos.

Después del pequeño espectáculo de Kagami en el auto de su novio, éste último siguió conduciendo, y después de unos minutos, se encontraron entrando al estacionamiento.  
Era una suerte que la seguridad del lugar fuera buena, o de lo contrario los fans y demás personas locas podrían acceder fácilmente y acercarse a los jugadores.  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que los hombres de seguridad dejaran pasar el auto deportivo con Aomine y Kagami a bordo; así Daiki tuvo oportunidad de encontrar un buen lugar donde estacionó el coche.

—Lo harás bien. — La voz tranquila de Daiki hizo que los nervios de Taiga se tranquilizaran. La mano morena tomó la de su novio en un agarre cálido, mientras que los labios del pelirrojo formaban una sonrisa de confort.  
Kagami no respondió al comentario, sólo asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza, mientras se acercaba lo suficiente al otro chico para dejar un beso tierno en sus labios, sintiéndose correspondido al instante.  
—Te veré más tarde. — Finalmente habló, denotando una nueva sonrisa, para luego tomar su maleta deportiva que yacía en el asiento trasero, abrir la puerta del auto y salir de éste, para ingresar por fin al estadio.

Aomine lo miró marcharse, sin notar que de su boca salía un suspiro hondo.  
Esperaba que el nerviosismo de Kagami no le impidiera jugar de buena forma, y más aún contra un equipo fuerte como lo eran los Celtics de Boston.

Fijó sus orbes azulinos sobre el reloj digital que mostraba el reproductor de música y se dio cuenta de que faltaban al menos 40 minutos para que empezara el partido.  
Hizo una mueca al saber que tendría que esperar más tiempo en el auto.

Se reclinó sobre el asiento y posó su cabeza sobre éste, sus ojos instintivamente se fijaron en el cielo, notando cómo un avión cruzaba hacia el horizonte.  
Cerró los ojos al recordar una escena de su vida que involucraba un avión…

 

Flashback::..

Habían hablado demasiado sobre la situación…  
Aomine no quería que Kagami se fuera… no quería que su pelirrojo novio partiera al otro lado del mundo.  
Era cierto, hasta ese entonces, su noviazgo había durado sólo 6 meses, pero Daiki no lo podía negar: estaba loco por ese estúpido pelirrojo… no podía vivir sin él.

Creyó que la confesión de Kagami, sobre que una preparatoria en Estados Unidos lo quería reclutar, había sido una broma de mal gusto para hacerlo sentir mal, pero al ver que el rostro de Taiga permanecía en total seriedad, supo que aquello iba en serio.

Lo había conocido poco más de un año… ese tonto lo había enamorado y ahora… ¡osaba irse así sin más! Su corazón se rompió con aquella confesión.

Pero él no era nadie para truncar los deseos y aspiraciones de Kagami.  
Lo sabía, sabía que si el pelirrojo se iba a América, allá tendría todas las oportunidades de crecer deportivamente y de llegar a la cima de sus sueños.

Pero no había vuelta atrás… Kagami se iría a Nueva York después de aquel extraño partido contra Jabberwock.

Ambos acordaron encontrarse en un futuro. Jamás terminaron esa relación que tenían, pues… ¿Cómo Daiki podía dejar ir a aquel a quien amaba con demasía? Kagami tampoco quería eso… aquella noche antes del día de la partida, Kagami se le entregó en cuerpo y alma, y Daiki aprovechó para grabar en su memoria cada centímetro de piel bronceada sobre sus labios, cada caricia regalada con cariño, cada beso apasionado y cada momento de placer que le brindó el pelirrojo.

 

Aquel fatídico día de la separación, Daiki no fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto, pues aquello implicaría aún más dolor del que podría soportar.

Se encontraban los miembros de la Generación Milagrosa sentados en una banca, mirando cómo el avión de Kagami avanzaba y se elevaba por el cielo, teniendo un destino muy lejos.

Le dolió, por supuesto que le dolió bastante, incluso sus amigos de cabellos de colores extraños intentaron animarlo sin éxito.  
Lo iba a extrañar bastante.

Claro… habían sido dos años extrañándolo… dos años con llamadas por teléfono y videollamadas por Skype; dos años en los que Kagami sólo iba de visita en vacaciones de verano y en Navidad.  
Y por esos dos años, Daiki se encargó de disfrutar al máximo cualquier pequeño momento que pasaba con Kagami en vacaciones.

Hasta que el destino volvió a llamar de la manera más inesperada: una Universidad de Nueva Jersey quería reclutarlo.  
No tuvo que pensar dos veces la respuesta: era un sí rotundo.

 

Fin flashback::..

 

Lo demás era historia… gracias a que ambos vivían ‘relativamente’ cerca, podían verse cada fin de semana y cada día festivo.

Así fue como ambos fueron avanzando juntos hasta donde estaban: Aomine como el as y jugador de los Cavaliers de Cleveland, y Kagami como as de los Bulls de Chicago.

Eran recuerdos que no podría olvidar jamás.

Una sonrisa se impregnó en sus labios, aquellas memorias habían hecho que su corazón latiera de emoción; había sido un largo camino para llegar donde se encontraban ahora, pero había valido completamente la pena.

Trató de apartar los recuerdos de su mente y se fijó una vez más en el reloj: faltaban 20 minutos para que empezara el partido.  
Sin más, buscó en el asiento trasero una gorra oscura que había comprado hacía un par de días, y es que no quería llamar la atención justo al entrar al estadio, es decir… el as con el número 5 del equipo de los Cavaliers de Cleveland no quería ser molestado por sus fans, pues no estaba de humor para fotografías o autógrafos, y no era porque no amara a sus fans, era simplemente el hecho de que quería estar tranquilo, y ver el juego de su novio.

Claro que no esperaba que los 1.92 que medía pudieran pasar desapercibidos para todos, y a pesar de que la gorra cubría su rostro, un par de personas se habían acercado a él a pedirle un autógrafo.  
Después de complacer al par de fans, tan rápido como pudo, fue a sentarse a su respectivo asiento.

La suerte de ser un jugador de la NBA es que le podían dar boletos de asientos VIP para mirar los partidos que él quisiera, así que se sentó en una buena zona, supuso que en la segunda fila de la zona VIP estaría bien, así no atraería mucho la atención.

Miró la hora, aún faltaban al menos 15 minutos para que el partido empezara, así que se dispuso a esperar; seguro que los dos equipos ya habían hecho el calentamiento correspondiente, por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de deleitarse con la figura de su novio.

 

..::..  
.:.  
.

 

Los Celtics con el traje blanco de rayas verdes; los Bulls con el típico uniforme rojo, disputaban el ansiado pase para la segunda ronda de los playoffs.  
Aomine no tenía de qué preocuparse, pues su equipo ya había ganado los partidos suficientes y se había hecho acreedor a un lugar para jugar la siguiente ronda… sin embargo, no dejaba de estar nervioso, porque los Bulls estaban abajo en el marcador por 12 puntos…

El partido que estaba suscitándose frente a sus ojos era como una lucha campal.  
Ninguno de los dos equipos bajaba la guardia, sin embargo, gracias a los estupendos tiros de Midorima, los Bulls debían crear más oportunidades para encestar.

Esperaba que el equipo rojo ganara… sería interesante jugar de nuevo contra ellos…

Escuchó el sonido del silbato del árbitro indicando que el balón había salido del límite de la cancha.  
Cerró por un momento los ojos, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, los recuerdos del juego que los Cavaliers habían disputado contra los Bulls empezaron a inundar su mente.  
¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su cerebro, que osaba distraerlo con recuerdos de su vida con el pelirrojo?

En ese juego de pre-temporada Kagami había jugado estupendo, su trabajo en equipo había sido fenomenal, sin embargo, aun así no pudieron contra los Cavaliers y sus buenas jugadas.

En aquel partido, Daiki pudo percatarse de las nuevas jugadas del as número 10 de los Bulls: le dolía admitirlo… había perdido contra Kagami, muy a pesar de que los Cavs habían salido vencedores aquella ocasión.  
Sin embargo, no podía decir que su derrota había sido terrible, porque se había dado cuenta de algo muy interesante: le había encantado ver jugar ferozmente a su novio.  
Esos pases exactos, esas clavadas impresionantes, esos saltos poderosos... los espectadores habían aclamado con euforia a su novio.

Esa forma de jugar de Taiga era fantástica…le fascinaba, lo emocionaba… lo excitaba…  
Recordaba que ese día ninguno de los dos chicos se habían despedido de sus equipos correspondientes, simplemente habían arribado como rayos al departamento de ambos y le había hecho el amor apasionadamente a Kagami.  
Parecía que el juego entre ambos había encendido, repentinamente, esa enorme chispa de pasión en la duela, y, al menos Daiki, esperaba que ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo notara aquello.

Pero esperar que no notaran la extraña tensión sexual que se había formado entre el as de los Bulls y el de los Cavaliers había sido pedir mucho, porque al día siguiente, en los entrenamientos la mayoría de sus compañeros le regalaron miradas inquisitivas y algunos hasta sonrisas burlonas.  
Esos tontos…

De cualquier modo, no era como que la relación entre Kagami y Aomine fuera un secreto… en realidad todos lo sabían, pues dicha relación había nacido en preparatoria.  
Cuando todos los involucrados en la NBA lo supieron, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse; y aunque algunas personas los criticaban o discriminaban, la verdad era que a Taiga y Daiki poco les importaba. Tenían el apoyo de sus fans, sus compañeros y entrenadores…

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado sumido en sus recuerdos, y fue el pitido del silbato, que daba final a la primera mitad del partido, el que lo regresó a la realidad.  
Lo primero que hizo fue fijar sus orbes azulinos en el marcador: 49 a 40… pudo sonreír con un poco más de alivio al saber que los Bulls estaban acortando la distancia con los Celtics.

Suspiró aliviado, al momento en el que las luces del estadio cambiaban de color.  
Se preguntaba qué show de medio tiempo presentarían.

Decidió tratar de darle importancia al show.  
El gran logo de los Bulls se encontraba en el centro, ocupando gran parte de la cancha; luego notó cómo las chicas porristas tomaban posiciones para una pequeña rutina: tops y faldas muy cortas, con los colores típicos del equipo local: negro y rojo, eran las prendas que podía observar en ellas.  
No lo iba a negar… las chicas eran muy bellas, pero.. ¡Shhh! Kagami no debía saber eso o de lo contrario lo echaría del departamento.

Además de ellas, la mascota, de nombre Benny, hacía su presencia: era una especie de botarga extraña, con la camiseta roja de los Bulls y cuernos en la cabeza…  
Pero bueno, Daiki no podía criticar a la mascota del equipo rojo, y menos cuando la de su equipo era un conejo café… okay, mejor dejar las críticas de las mascotas de lado.

Tan pronto como las porristas estuvieron preparadas para su presentación, empezó a sonar la música…  
Aomine se quedó atónito al escuchar la canción… ¡era esa maldita canción que Kagami no había dejado de poner en dos jodidas semanas!

“You broke my heart, cause I couldn’t dance, and now I’m back to let you know I can really shake ‘em down”

Escuchó cómo la canción seguía con la estrofa que Kagami había cantado antes en el auto, y sin esperarlo una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.  
¿Qué clase de magia negra era esa? ¿Por qué esa canción lo perseguía?

Miró como Benny, la mascota se movía al ritmo de la música. Vaya que el tipo sabía moverse muy bien.

Luego notó cómo Benny se acercaba… ¡Oh! espera… ¿Se estaba acercando a él? No… debía estar imaginando cosas.  
¡¡Sí se estaba acercando a él!! Tan pronto como la mascota estuvo a un lado de él, le hizo un ademán para que se levantara, y de inmediato se puso de pie; Benny le quitó la gorra de la cabeza, así revelando ante todos su presencia.

No era de extrañarse que todos los presentes gritaran y vitoreaban al ver al as de los Cleveland. Para todos era muy común que Daiki asistiera a los juegos de su novio.

Pero… en ninguno de esos juegos la mascota lo había levantado de su asiento.

Okay, trató de que el pánico no lo invadiera. Tal vez era simplemente que Benny quería que Daiki hiciera algunos trucos, como esos fabulosos tiros sin forma que ya eran la ‘firma’ del moreno.

Benny lo guió hacia la cancha, pasando entre el personal de ambos equipos contrincantes y llevándolo hacia la mitad de la cancha, justamente fuera de los límites de ésta.  
Daiki no sabía qué cara poner… no entendía qué estaba haciendo allí sin embargo no se opuso a nada de lo que Benny quería que hiciera.

De repente, la mascota lo hizo girar, ahora el moreno le estaba dando la espalda a la cancha; la mascota sacó de quién sabe dónde un peine y comenzó a acomodar los cabellos rebeldes de Aomine, quien, de nuevo, se dejó hacer.  
¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo éste tal Benny!?

La música no cesaba… era esa horrible canción que ya conocía de memoria, sólo que la habían convertido en un remix para que no fuera tan aburrida como él lo pensaba.

Nuevamente, Benny lo hizo dar media vuelta, justo cuando la canción había terminado y ahora lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar era el bullicio de la gente.  
Sus ojos observaron cómo las chicas porristas hacían dos filas, y justo al otro lado de la cancha estaba él… su novio… ¡¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él allí?!!  
Una sonrisa no pudo ser suprimida al ver al pelirrojo, quien, claramente se veía tan nervioso.

Sintió cómo Benny le daba una palmada en la espalda, y como por instinto, sus pies comenzaron a moverse, caminando hacia su novio, quien denotaba una sonrisa más grande y también avanzaba hacia él.

¡¡¡¡¡¡Oh por todos los cielos!!!!!! ¡¡¿Acaso lo que llevaba en la mano Kagami era lo que creía que era?!! Un… anillo de dulce… o Ringpop, como se le conocía comúnmente.  
Sus pies no pudieron moverse más, así que dejó que el pelirrojo fuera quien se acercara a él.

Cuando Kagami por fin estuvo frente suyo, lo miró con mucha ternura y de inmediato se hincó, poniendo una rodilla en el piso, mostrando y ofreciendo el ringpop a Daiki.  
—A riesgo de ser rechazado en televisión nacional… — Kagami habló, apenas siendo escuchado por el moreno, gracias al bullicio de la gente. —…Daiki… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Daiki quedó mudo por un momento, no porque no supiera qué decir, sino porque aquello era demasiado… era una sorpresa mayúscula.  
—Idiota… —Por fin pudo hablar —…Claro que quiero casarme contigo.

Los ojos de Taiga brillaron ante la respuesta.  
Se levantó y sin importarle más, abrazó a su, ahora, prometido, sintiendo cómo el gesto era correspondido y los brazos de Aomine también lo rodeaban.

—“¡Felicidades, Kagami y Aomine!” — Se escuchó a través de las bocinas del estadio, a lo que todas las personas aplaudieron y gritaron felices por la pareja.  
Mientras las chicas porristas y Benny, alrededor de ellos, saltaban y aplaudía de alegría.

Aomine deshizo el abrazo sólo un poco, para dejar un beso fugaz en los labios de su prometido, para volverlo a abrazar y musitarle al oído.  
—No puedo creer que hicieras esto, Taiga… joder… te amo. — Finalizó, sin querer soltar a su chico, sabiendo que éste aún tenía que terminar de jugar la segunda parte del partido.

—Debo terminar el partido, pero ahora tengo fuerzas renovadas. — Taiga se sinceró, sonriéndole coquetamente al otro, luego robándole otro beso fugaz.  
—Te estaré esperando. — Finalizó Daiki, tomando el ringpop y poniéndolo en su boca, luego mirando cómo su prometido se alejaba por donde había venido.

 

..::..  
.:.  
.

 

Tal y como Taiga lo había dicho, tenía fuerzas restauradas y eso se hizo notar en el tercer cuarto, en donde supo hacer buen uso de sus habilidades para hacer clavadas e hizo gala de la rapidez que lo caracterizaba.  
Era un lindo gesto que, cada que encestaba, giraba la mirada hacia Aomine, sonriéndole tiernamente, como dedicándole aquel partido que ya tenía un vencedor.

Los Celtics perdieron por una diferencia de 6 puntos, no eran muchos, pero sí suficientes para decirle ‘adiós’ a la competencia.

Antes de que los Celtics salieran de la cancha, Midorima se acercó a la pareja de prometidos y los felicitó por su compromiso. Sólo lo que cualquier amigo de muchos años haría. Lo cual, tanto Daiki como Taiga agradecieron.

Después de aquello, ambos equipos fueron a los vestidores y Daiki se encaminó hacia el auto, donde esperaría a que Taiga apareciera, para juntos, regresar al departamento.  
Debían festejar, pues los Bulls habían derrotado a un contrincante fenomenal como lo era Boston.

—Entonces… ¿Te gustó mi propuesta? — Cuestionó Kagami, sonriendo traviesamente mientras abría la puerta del auto.  
—Nada mejor que dejarlo claro en televisión nacional. — Daiki también le sonrió, para después encender el auto y ponerlo en marcha una vez que el pelirrojo estuvo dentro del vehículo. —Quiero dejarte claro cuánto me agradó tu proposición de matrimonio, Taiga…

 

Una vez que la pareja cruzó la puerta de la entrada del departamento, Daiki hizo que el pelirrojo se sentara sobre el sillón, mientras él se posaba derriba de él, quitándose lentamente la camisa que estaba usando.  
Kagami no pudo apartar sus orbes carmesí del cuerpo color chocolate de su amado… después de tantos años, aún seguía encendiéndose con esa simple visión.

—Ésta será nuestra primera vez como prometidos… — Musitó el moreno, arrojando lejos la prenda. —Hazme sentir bien, Taiga… — No tuvo que pedir una segunda vez, pues sintió los labios demandantes del 10 de los Bulls sobre sus labios, en un beso apasionado, luego esas manos se situaron sobre su cinturón, tratando de quitarlo de un solo movimiento.  
—Tenemos toda la noche, Daiki. — Contestó, notando cómo la erección de ambos rozaba deliciosamente.

Aquella noche fue larga… demasiado larga; pasó entre gemidos, besos apasionados y choque de pieles. No les había importado en lo absoluto el no dejar dormir a los vecinos, ya se las arreglarían después si éstos llegaban a reclamarles.

 

 

 

Omake::..

 

—¡¡Dai-chan!! Vi la proposición por televisión. Awwww Kagamin es tan lindo. — Daiki tuvo que separar la bocina del celular de su oído, debido a los gritos desgarradores que su amiga estaba dejando salir de sus cuerdas bucales.  
—Tch. Satsuki ¡Deja de gritar! — Fue gracias a esa petición en voz alta que la pelirrosada tuvo que controlarse.  
—¿Ya tienen una fecha para la boda?  
—Ummmm en Agosto. — Y es que para ambos, ese mes significaba mucho para ellos… —Estaba pensando Satsuki… ¿Podrías ser mi dama de honor?

Daiki podría jurar haberse quedado sordo ante el grito estruendoso que la chica dejó oír, sin necesidad de volver a pegar la bocina a su oído, escuchó cómo ella daba gracias por la oportunidad y le decía que haría su mejor trabajo.

Dejó de ponerle atención a Momoi cuando sintió cómo unos labios se posaban sobre su hombro y subían lentamente por su cuello.  
—Taiga… — Musitó, ahora percatándose de esas traviesas manos que se colaban por debajo de su camiseta.  
—Daiki… es muy temprano, regresa a la cama. — Pidió el pelirrojo, sin detener el avance de sus manos.  
—Son las 2 de la tarde. — Regañó, apenas escuchando que Satsuki mencionaba algo a través del teléfono.  
—Ummmm muy temprano… regresa a la cama… déjame darte los ‘buenos días’.

Una pequeña risa escapó gracias al comentario del pelirrojo.  
No era para nada una mala idea, después de todo, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que podían pasar todo el día en la cama, simplemente haciendo el amor.  
—Satsuki… te llamaré luego. — Sin más, colgó el teléfono, esperando que la chica no se molestara, lo cual seguramente pasaría. —Taiga… vayamos a la cama.  
—Muy tarde, te lo haré aquí mismo.  
—Tch… maldito pervertido. — Aquella frase no había sido dicha en molestia, al contrario, a Aomine le encantaba ‘aprovechar’ cada centímetro del departamento.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> No me arrepiento de no haber puesto lemon xDD  
> Espero que les haya gustado la historia, ^^ personalmente me agradó mucho escribirla <3 <3


End file.
